Felicidades
by Shenelopefan
Summary: Hermione y Harry saben que algo empezaron a sentir


_**Felicidades**_

_Ahora tenían una nueva vida. Encontrar horrocruxes no era tan sencillo como lo pintaba. Habían encontrado sólo uno y ni siquiera sabían cómo destruirlo. Quien llevara el guardapelo por mucho tiempo, corría peligro de ser arrastrado a la soberbia, la depresión, la arrogancia y el egoísmo. Y Ron lo había llevado puesto todo el día. Cualquiera entendería por qué estaba actuando así. Pero Harry no lo comprendió. Se dejó lastimar por las palabras de Ron, quien estaba enceguecido por los celos. Hermione fue la única que pudo conservar la calma. Bueno, al menos hasta que Ron decidió marcharse…_

_-¿Y tú? ¿Vienes o te quedas?- le preguntó Ron, poniéndola entre la espada y la pared. Los ojos de Hermione, completamente húmedos, iban de Ron a Harry, sabiendo que cualquiera que fuera su decisión, no sería agradable para nadie. Un silencio incómodo y prolongado llenaba el lugar. -Bien. Ya veo lo que sucede aquí- _

_-No ocurre nada. Ron...- El pelirrojo no iba a ceder. Harry observó en silencio como su amiga gritaba desesperada bajo la lluvia, rogándole a Ron que se quedara._

…

_Se despertaron al día siguiente y permanecieron más tiempo de lo normal en silencio. Hermione había estado toda la noche llorando y ahora pretendía que no sucedía nada. Harry sabía que en parte era su culpa y que él realmente no quería que Ron se fuera, pero ahora debían atenerse a las consecuencias y enfrentar el problema mayor. Destruir el horrocrux. _

_**~Para ser feliz**_

_**Sólo debes entender**_

_**Que eres parte del dolor~**_

_Esa mañana, Hermione se encargó de desarmar la tienda, meterla en la bolsa sin fondo y trasladarlos hacia otro lugar. Harry no pudo evitar notar que ella estaba destruida, sus mejillas estaban coloradas al igual que sus ojos. Su expresión era dura y sus ojos habían perdido algo de su brillo. Sin poder evitarlo, lagrimones cayeron de sus ojos y la joven castaña se fue a sentar en una roca que había allí, mientras Harry pronunciaba los hechizos de protección. Al rato, Hermione se metió en la tienda, dejando a Harry afuera. Él no quiso entrar. No quería invadirla. Sabía que ella estaba muy triste. Harry sólo quería que esta pesadilla acabara. No había felicidad ya. Sólo desdicha. Sin darse cuenta, el sol comenzó a bajar y decidió meterse adentro, ya que comenzaba a hacer más frío. _

_**~Comenzar otra vez**_

_**De lo absurdo a lo incierto**_

_**Y mil voces, pediré volver**_

_**Hay tantas cosas que quedan por hacer~**_

_Cuando entró en la tienda, Hermione estaba sentada en la escalera, mirando una lámpara y escuchando la radio. Harry ya no soportaba verla así. Debía hacer algo. Hacerla feliz. Aunque fuera momentáneamente. Se acercó a ella y le ofreció su mano. Ella la tomó y se puso de pie. Harry le pasó la mano por el cuello, con el fin de quitarle el guardapelo que había llevado todo el día. Y así, sin palabras, la invitó a bailar. No era muy buen bailarín y por eso, Hermione empezó a sonreír. Allí estaba. Esa bella sonrisa en su rostro. Giraban, se balanceaban, se sujetaban de las manos torpemente, pero al fin, estaban disfrutando. Sin pensar. Y en un momento, cuando la música se suavizó, empezaron a bailar cada vez más lento y más cerca. A tal punto, que sólo estaban abrazados, dando un débil balanceo. Harry sentía el exquisito perfume de Hermione y cerró sus ojos. Ella también. En esos tiempos, necesitaban a alguien en quien sostenerse. Se separaron sólo para mirarse un segundo. Se contemplaron entre sí, sus ojos. Y entonces, sucumbieron a lo inevitable. Harry se acercó a ella y la besó. Un beso lleno de tristeza, miedo, frustración y melancolía. Ella también lo besó. Lentamente sus cuerpos se juntaban cada vez, con ligeras caricias de parte de ambos. El invierno caía afuera, pero adentro era cómo una cálida y dulce primavera._

_**~Todo el tiempo que perdí**_

_**Maldiciendo las horas**_

_**Cada cosa crecer en su ser**_

_**Hay tantas cosas que nos quedan por hacer~**_

_Se quedaron toda la noche despiertos. Estaban tendidos en la cama de Hermione, mirándose a los ojos. No había sucedido nada más que ese beso, pero el silencio reinaba. No era un silencio incómodo, era un silencio que significaba que no había nada qué decir. Hermione descansaba una de sus manos en la mejilla de Harry, mientras este acariciaba los labios de ella suavemente. Finalmente, se quedaron dormidos. Cuando Hermione se despertó, se dio cuenta de que dos brazos la rodeaban y la mantenían alejada de sentir frío. En algún momento de la noche, Harry la abrazó. Sin hacer mucho ruido, se levantó y salió afuera para no despertar a su amigo. Necesitaba pensar lo que había sucedido. No quería pensar que se estaba enamorando de su mejor amigo. Afortunadamente, Harry encontró un mensaje en la Snicth y pudieron irse de allí sin discutir el tema. _

…

_Estaban de pie, frente a la tumba de los padres de Harry. Hermione sintió el impulso de abrazarlo, pues sabía lo que era perder a un familiar. Harry le mencionó con la voz quebrada:_

_-Sabes que eres muy importante para mí ¿Verdad?-_

_-Sí. Y tú lo eres para mí.-_

_-Feliz Navidad, Hermione-_

_-Feliz Navidad, Harry-_

_Harry estaba llorando. Era Navidad y se encontraban en esa horrible situación. Hermione abrazó a Harry más fuerte y se quedaron allí una eternidad. _

_**~Y cuando despertamos**_

_**Triste, sólo debes entender**_

_**Que el remedio es el amor~**_

_Estaban en la tienda otra vez. Hermione estaba haciendo la vigilancia. Ambos habían quedado bastante asustados por el tema de la señora del día anterior. Pero ahora estaban más cerca de llegar a su objetivo. Harry se levantó y se encontró con Hermione leyendo un libro. Hacía mucho frío. Comenzaron a hablar. Era un lugar especial para ella. Solía ir allí con sus padres, pero ahora no la recordaban. Hermione lanzó alguna que otra lágrima, y Harry se fue a sentar junto a ella. Se cubrieron los dos con la misma manta. Ambos querían hablar sobre lo que sucedió el otro día, pero ninguno se animaba en verdad._

_-Gracias por haber estado conmigo ayer, en el cementerio, Hermione-_

_-De nada- _

_-Sobre... lo que pasó el otro día... Tú sabes- dijo él, tímido._

_-Lo sé- contestó bajando los ojos _

_-¿Tú crees que hay que discutirlo?- _

_-Puede ser. Quiero decir. Harry, tú y yo somos amigos, estábamos tristes y tú tratabas de animarnos. Creo que fue eso-_

_-Pues, yo creía que... podría haber significado algo más-_

_-Yo también. Yo te quiero mucho, Harry. Pero...-_

_-¿Pero?-_

_-No lo sé-_

_-¿Qué tal si dejamos todo cómo está?- sugirió él. Ella recostó su cabeza en su pecho y dio un largo suspiro._

_-Dejémoslo así-_

_Harry sintió una súbita sensación de incomodidad. Como la que da cuando sabes que estás cometiendo un error. Estaban allí, ellos solos. No podía negar lo que había empezado a sentir. _

_-Hermione- le dijo para que esta levantara la vista_

_-¿Sí?-_

_Harry iba a decir algo, pero se olvidó de eso cuando vio los ojos de Hermione. Ella lo miraba perdida también, recordando la otra noche, cuando se besaron ¿Por qué lo había besado de todas formas? Quizás sí convenía seguir con esto. Hermione lo besó desesperada. Harry le devolvió el beso. No sabían que era lo que les esperaba en el futuro ni cómo terminaría esta historia, pero ahora sólo pensaban en la felicidad que les causaba estarse besando en ese paraje helado, blanco y solitario. Ya habría tiempo para pensar en lo demás._

_**~¿Cuánto hay de cambio?**_

_**Sólo debes entender**_

_**Que el remedio es el amor~**_

_**~Fin~**_

_**~Nota de autora~ La canción es Felicidades de Cuentos Borgeanos. Espero que les haya gustado. Déjenme una review ;) **_

_**~Disclaimer~ Harry Potter no me pertenece. La canción Felicidades le pertenece a sus correspondientes autores.**_


End file.
